Les Nuits du Conteur
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Il récoltait les histoires de chacun, les écoutant autour d'un verre le soir et la nuit, raconter leur détresse, leur déprime, leurs ennuis. Il les redistribuait ensuite, comme des leçons de sagesse ou de vie. On l'appelait le Conteur.
1. L'heure du papillon

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Ce recueil s'est ouvert suite à ma participation à la cent-unième Nuit du Fof, où il faut écrire une texte en une heure à partir d'un thème (envoyez-moi donc un mp si vous souhaitez plus d'informations, je ne mords pas X)**

 **Il est un peu spéciale, dans le cas où mon personnage OC est un peu... Un psy, un collecteur d'histoire, tout ce que vous voudrez... Mais ça me permet de m'éclater sur quelque chose de différent de d'habitude. Sans doute me lasserais-je à un moment, mais bon. Le rating peut être changeant, dinc penser bien à vérifier !**

 **Thème : Papillon**

 **Rating : K**

 **Disclaimer : A part le Conteur, tout est à Oda.**

 **Avertissements particuliers : évocation d'une relation HxH ; Marco x Ace**

* * *

 _Première nuit : Marco_

 **.**

 **L'heure du papillon**

 **.**

Il n'avait pas de nom. S'il en avait eu un jour, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Il était un simple marchand d'histoire et d'Histoire. On l'appelait le Conteur. Nul ne savait où le porteraient ses pas. Comme le grain qui tombe dans l'eau et se laisse porter pour fleurir d'autres terres, lui abandonnait sa destination aux aléas de la mer.

Il récoltait les histoires de chacun, les écoutant autour d'un verre raconter leur détresse, leur déprime, leurs ennuis. Il les redistribuait ensuite, comme des leçons de sagesse ou de vie.

Mais ce soir, attablé dans le petit bar d'un aussi petit village d'une île du Nouveau Monde, ce fut un drôle de bonhomme qui posa son verre en face de lui. Le Conteur leva la tête et haussa un sourcil en voyant un médecin, reconnaissable par sa blouse blanche, qui ne se trouvait être autre que le Phénix, l'un des plus grands pirates de l'époque.

\- La Marine vous croit disparu corps et âme, le salua-t-il nonchalamment.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire fatigué, le sourire de ceux qui en ont trop vu. Le Conteur remplit leurs deux verres, avant de croiser les jambes, intrigué.

\- Que me vaut votre présence à ma table ?

L'ancien pirate souffla, avant de boire une gorgée de l'ale du village. Il reposa doucement sa chope, avant de murmurer :

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous, il y a longtemps. Et…

Le blond hésita quelques instants, voire même bien une minute, avant d'ajouter qu'il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Le Conteur acquiesça sans hésiter et s'installa plus confortablement, avant que Marco ne commence :

\- Avez-vous déjà ressenti l'impression d'être un papillon sans pourtant jouir de sa liberté ? Je… J'ai une ce sentiment là, une nuit, et il ne me quitte plus jamais vraiment…. La première fois, c'était avant l'exécution d'Ace, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Puis il commença à raconter. Ce jour-là, il fixait la lune avec tristesse, allongé sur le sol d'une des vigies. Le lendemain, ils partaient en guerre pour récupérer Ace, prisonnier de la Marine. À l'époque, il s'était juré que l'exécution n'aurait pas lieu.

Il avait fermé les yeux, perdant l'image de l'astre de la nuit qui éclairait les flots calmes et silencieux, pour reconstruire sous ses paupières le profil d'Ace.

Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs, dans lesquels il aimait perdre ses doigts. Son visage buriné par le soleil et abîmé par les éléments. Ses lèvres craquelées, ses délicieuses mais rares taches de rousseur, ses joues encore un peu rondes de l'enfance. Puis ses yeux, deux prunelles sombres qui avaient pris son âme sans prévenir, sans avertissement.

Le Conteur remarqua que le portrait se dessinait à nouveau sous les yeux de Marco alors qu'il le décrivait. Les orbes bleus contenaient assez d'amour et de douleur pour toucher n'importe qui.

Marco avoua avoir tendu la main dans le vide, espérant toucher la peau brûlante. Un nœud s'était créé dans son ventre alors que son bras retombait le long de son corps. Il avait serré sa main sur sa poitrine. Le manque était presque physique à ce moment, depuis le temps qu'Ace avait quitté le navire. Depuis le temps où Ace avait choisi la vengeance à leur famille. Pourtant, Marco aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Personne ne retenait le feu. Même pas lui, qui ne le craignait pas. Il avait beau être maudit jusqu'à la moelle, le Destin avait décidé d'être encore plus cruel en lui faisant miroiter un bonheur qu'il aurait dû savoir inatteignable. Pensait-il qu'être le Phénix lui permettrait de retenir le feu brûlant de colère et de passion qu'était Ace ? Oui, à l'époque, sûrement, aveuglé par ses sentiments qui lui chauffaient le cœur.

Marco se consumait, il en avait conscience. Depuis le jour où son regard avait croisé celui rempli de fureur d'Ace, depuis le jour où son cœur avait rendu les armes devant son sourire, depuis le jour où son amant avait avoué ressentir… quelque chose, il se consumait d'un amour destructeur qui le laisserait sur le carreau.

Il se trouvait être encore une fois le jouet du Destin. Cette fois, il était le papillon attiré par la flamme dansante, chaleureuse et lumineuse d'une bougie et condamné à brûler de sa passion.

Fragile, naïf et fasciné face au feu libre, sauvage et sans attache. Comment avait-il pu espérer ?

Au final, même dans le cas où ils auraient réussi à sauver Ace, il sentait qu'il aurait continué à mourir de l'intérieur, consumé par sa passion dévorante pour le feu.

Lui, si épris de liberté, se retrouvait incapable aujourd'hui encore de ne plus être le papillon destiné à brûler, alors même que la flamme qui le retenait prisonnier s'était éteinte.


	2. Innocence

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Bon, j'ai définitivement pas été inspirée par le deuxième thème de cette Nuit du Fof. Donc, on passe directement au troisième...**

 **Thème :** **Bisou**

 **Rating :** **K**

 **Disclaimer :** **A part le Conteur, tout est à Oda.**

 **Avertissements particuliers :** **évocation d'une relation HxH ; Marco x Ace**

* * *

 _Première nuit : Marco_

 **.**

 **Innocence**

 **.**

Le Conteur laissa Marco s'épancher sans poser de questions, peu importe que ça ne soit pas chronologique. Son esprit retenait le plus important et reclassait les informations pour qu'il puisse en tirer des leçons de vie. Le niveau de leur boisson descendait parfois dangereusement, mais le vagabond remplissait leur verre bien avant qu'ils ne soient vides. Les gens parlaient plus et sans filtre avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang.

Le blond reparla finalement d'Ace, de celui qu'il aimait encore à en crever. Il ne s'étala pas tellement, mais le Conteur comprit que leur relation avait connu beaucoup de bas et peu de hauts, compliqués comme ils étaient. Mais… Peut-être que l'anecdote la plus étrange fut celle de leur premier baiser. Enfin, comme le disait Marco avec un air tendre et sarcastique à la fois, leur premier bisou.

Forcément, c'était après une victoire. Ils avaient bu, mangé, chanté, dansé pour certains. Ç'avait été bruyant et vivant. Ace avait trop bu et tanguait comme un bleu sur un navire. Il s'était emmêlé les pieds, s'était raccroché à lui pour ne pas tomber et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Marco avait vécu ce bisou comme un supplice. Leurs corps se touchaient et Ace semblait si proche… Il lui aurait d'ailleurs totalement ravi ses lèvres si le brun ne s'était pas écarté brusquement comme le diable sorti de sa boîte et n'avait pas fui aussi vite que possible le pont.

Le second commandant l'avait évité toute la semaine qui avait suivie et Marco n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de le prendre au piège de sa propre cabine pour qu'Ace accepte de l'écouter. Même plus de trois ans après, il s'en souvenait encore.

Ace avait semblé aussi effrayé qu'une biche face à un chasseur. Le blond l'avait coincé contre le mur et lui avait demandé, avait exigé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Tu… Tu… C'était mon premier, avait avoué le brun en rougissant et en détournant les yeux.

Il avait été surpris, sur le coup. Agréablement surpris. Cela voulait dire que personne n'avait encore pu toucher Ace et qu'il serait tout à lui. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été extrêmement possessif à cet instant. Il avait soufflé au brun qu'il était fier d'être son premier parce qu'il l'aimait, mais ça n'avait fait que crisper un peu plus le bébé commandant.

Marco avait cherché à savoir et la réponse avait fait mal, très mal.

\- C'est l'amour et moi qui ont tué ma mère, alors je ne veux… je ne peux pas nous faire ça. Et… Et on ne doit plus s'embrasser, jeveuxpastomberenceint ! débita-t-il précipitamment.

Et Ace l'avait fui, encore, à cause d'un petit bisou de rien du tout et à l'aide d'une justification toute pourrie. Sérieux, qui pouvait penser déjà qu'un garçon pouvait porter un enfant, et ensuite que cela arrivait en s'embrassant ?

…

Le second commandant, apparemment, de ce qu'il comprit les jours suivants. Commandant qui n'avait pas eu le droit à une discussion sur la sexualité, même de la part de son grand-père - et bordel, s'il avait un grand-père, c'est que forcément celui-ci avait déjà eu des relations ! Ne pouvait-il donc pas instruire son petit-fils un _minimum_ ?!

Il y avait fallu beaucoup de livres, de discussions entre adultes, de rougissement, de rires et de patience pour qu'Ace soit enfin au courant de tout. Il y avait fallu encore plus de temps et de patience pour lui faire comprendre, que non, il n'avait pas tué sa mère. Enfin, Ace était venu lui présenter ses excuses, penaud, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, écarlate et adorablement candide.

Marco ne l'avait plus laissé le fuir ensuite. Mais cela l'avait marqué et lui avait fait comprendre que même l'innocence pouvait se garder d'une certaine façon dans les pires endroits du monde. Et que même si la candeur était une bonne chose…

Trop d'innocence tuait même l'innocence d'un petit bisou de rien du tout.

* * *

 **... Non, vous ne préférez pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans mon pain perdu cette nuit pour que j'ose imaginer Ace aussi innocent que Luffy.**


	3. Strip Poker

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **J'avais encore quelques textes non-terminés/Corrigés de la Nuit, alors je les publie pendant que j'ai le temps ! Normalement, un autre devrait arriver dans l'après-midi.  
**

 **Thème : Veine**

 **Rating : T  
**

 **Disclaimer : A part le Conteur, tout est à Oda.**

 **Avertissements particuliers : évocation de relations HxH ; Marco x Ace ; Izou x Thatch  
**

* * *

 _Première nuit : Marco_

 **.**

 **Strip Poker**

 **.**

Les anecdotes drôles côtoyaient les tristes dans le discours de plus en plus décousu de Marco. Le Conteur ne cessait pourtant d'être une épaule discrète et silencieuse. Cependant, il comprit qu'il aurait le droit à des détails de plus en plus croustillants quand son vis-à-vis défit les boutons de sa blouse. Il soupira, se demandant soudain si c'était une bonne idée de remplir pour la… quinzième fois le verre de Marco alors que lui même n'en avait bu que cinq.

\- Et Ace… Ace, il fallait jamais jouer aux cartes avec lui. Il vous dépouillait toujours avec un as de pique dans son jeu. Le jour… Le jour où on s'en est rendu compte, c'était au Nouvel An, après son intronisation en tant que commandant...

Marco soupira avec un sourire doux au souvenir. Ca lui faisait du bien de se confier, de pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un les bons comme les mauvais moments. Quelqu'un qui ne vous jugeait pas, qui ne vous coupait pas, offrant seulement son attention. Mais c'était tout ce que Marco voulait, en ce premier janvier. Il voulait juste partager ses souvenirs pour ne pas pleurer seul, accompagné d'une bouteille d'alcool.

Puis il rit pour ne pas pleurer au nœud qui se créa dans sa gorge en se rappelant la soirée qui l'avait tant marqué. Un peu sous l'effet de l'ale qu'il a bu aussi.

Ah, l'intronisation au poste de commandant d'Ace… Les quinze autres chefs de division, dont lui, avaient organisé un poker pour marquer le fait. C'était un peu le passage obligé, le petit bizutage gentillet auquel chaque nouveau commandant avait eu droit. La partie avait dérivé très rapidement vers un strip poker, ce qui n'avait gêné qu'au départ Ace. Eux savaient à quoi s'attendre et, Marco devait l'avouer, il avait eu en particulier l'envie de faire perdre le plus jeune pour le voir le plus nu possible.

Il se souvenait encore de son effarement lorsqu'il avait compris qu'ils avaient devant eux un requin aux cartes, bien loin de sa candeur sur le sujet du sexe.

Enfin, au départ, ils avaient cru que tout se passerait comme prévu. Ace finirait à poil ou pas loin, comme la plupart d'entre eux sans doute, à commencer par Thatch qui avait déjà pas mal bu avant la partie.

Lorsque le brun avait perdu la première fois, il avait semblé si dépité… Il s'était résigné à enlever ses lourdes bottes et, Marco se souvint, ils l'avaient tous sifflé gentiment pour son manque de courage. Thatch le premier, d'ailleurs, puisque lui avait perdu à la manche précédente et avait enlevé sa chemise, se retrouvant torse nu. Ace n'avait pas moufté, mais avec du recul, Marco pourrait jurer qu'un sourire carnassier avait fugacement étiré ses lèvres fines.

Le second commandant avait une nouvelle fois perdu alors qu'ils étaient déjà à peu près tous torse nu, sauf Izou qui tenait encore tête, au grand dam de Thatch qui aurait aimé pouvoir reluquer le seizième commandant. D'ailleurs, le cuisinier l'avait fait remarquer à haute voix et s'était pris en retour une des getas d'Izou. Ces deux-là avaient beau être amoureux - et toute la famille était au courant, vu la discrétion tout à fait subtil de Thatch -, ils ne cessaient de se chercher des noises. Sans doute pour mieux se retrouver sur l'oreiller, avait-il toujours pensé.

Ace avait dû alors enlever sa chemise sous la pression des autres commandants. Marco devait bien avouer que, s'il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas trahir auprès de ses frères, lui qui n'exigeait jamais rien à ce genre de jeux, il en avait été secrètement très heureux.

\- Enfin, secrètement, façon de parler, maintenant que je m'en rappelle… Joz m'avait lancé un regard étrange un peu après, je n'avais pas dû être aussi discret qu'espéré.

L'ancien pirate de Barbe Blanche soupira, appuyant sa joue sur son poing fermé tout en regardant le fond de sa chope, comme s'il souhaitait s'y noyer. Le Conteur crut percevoir de vieux fantômes hantant ses iris bleues, alors il saisit le poignet dont la main tenait la chope. Marco releva les yeux vers lui alors que le nomade prenait de sa main libre le verre et le reposait sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il gagnait toujours… Mais pour le moment, je n'entends que des défaites, exposa simplement le Conteur, invitant Marco à continuer et à purger ses démons autrement que dans l'alcool.

Marco sourit à nouveau. Des défaites ? Non, pas du tout. Simplement une petite allumette vicieuse qui avait fait exprès de perdre pour endormir leur méfiance. Après avoir ôté sa chemise, Ace n'avait plus rien perdu. Au contraire, tous les autres commandants - excepté Marco lui-même, bien trop prudent pour se faire avoir - s'étaient vite retrouvés en caleçon et avaient abandonné la partie, râlant. Il y avait trois phrases qui étaient revenues souvent pendant ces dernières manches.

\- Putain, mais t'as d'la veine sale gosse ! C'devrait être interdit !

\- J'vois pas du tout où il triche, le bébé commandant ! J'lui tire mon chapeau…

\- Si je te connaissais une copine, Ace, je te jugerai cocu !

Au final, seuls Ace et lui étaient restés autour de la table. Il ne restait alors plus qu'à Marco son pantalon et son boxer, alors que les autres commandants lui intimaient de plumer Ace et de les venger. Et là, là… Le sourire du gamin avait été de ceux qu'on ne pouvait oublier. Perdue, la candeur dont il faisait preuve dès qu'on parlait de sexe. Perdu, le malaise des leçons sur la procréation. Perdue, la timidité des premières fois.

Il avait arboré un sourire de loup, provocateur comme jamais, alors que des flammes dansaient dans ses prunelles brûlantes. Si Marco avait encore douté du fait que le brun était un maître des cartes, il n'aurait été plus indécis. Ace arborait alors le même genre de sourire que lors d'un combat qui l'excitait.

\- Tu veux vraiment te mesurer à ma chance, Marco ? l'avait-il défié.

\- C'est pas un gamin avec un peu de veine qui m'aura, avait-il répliqué sans réfléchir.

Il fut le seul à terminer nu de la soirée, sous les ricanements et les plaintes de ses collègues et frères, battu à plates coutures par le gamin en question. Et Ace avait encore eu ce maudit As de pique dans son jeu.

Le seul bénéfice que Marco avait retiré de cette soirée, au final, ce fut les rougeurs du brun lorsqu'il l'avait vu nu et la lueur de désir qui avait brièvement illuminé ses yeux noirs.

Ce soir-là, Marco avait compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir quelque chose et s'était permis d'espérer. Sans savoir, bien évidemment, que cela était voué à le détruire.

* * *

 **Merci pour les reviews, follow et favoris, je suis heureuse de voir que le concept plaît !**


	4. La Dame au kimono

Et voilà, le dernier texte écrit pendant la Nuit ! J'ai eu du mal à le terminer, même si c'était quelque chose que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis très longtemps...

J'ai honteusement cité Simone de Beauvoir, aussi.

 **Thème : Dame**

 **Rating : T  
**

 **Disclaimer : A part le Conteur, tout est à Oda.**

 **Avertissements particuliers : évocation d'une relation HxH (Izou x Thatch) ; thème du travestissement  
**

* * *

 _Première nuit : Marco_

 **.**

 **La Dame au kimono**

 **.**

Marco laissa échapper son verre et le Conteur le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur la table. Son compagnon de la soirée était cuit, finalement. Même lui avait perdu le compte de tout ce qu'ils avaient bu, mais en tout cas, il valait mieux s'arrêter là. Il reposa la chope loin sur la table avant de serrer délicatement le poignet de l'ancien pirate.

\- Vous devriez aller dormir, Marco.

Le blond leva son regard bleu délavé par les larmes et secoua la tête difficilement.

\- Juste… Juste une dernière histoire. Ils ne peuvent pas tomber dans l'oubli et je ne sais même pas si la dernière est encore vivante…

Le Conteur hésita, avant d'acquiescer. Marco dodelina de la tête un instant, puis mit sa main sous sa tête pour la maintenir. Oui, décidément, ils avaient bien trop bu.

\- J'vous ai déjà parlé de Thatch et Izou, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous devez sans doute vous souvenir qu'on pouvait aisément confondre le seizième commandant avec une femme…

Le Conteur mit un peu de temps à se souvenir, l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool, puis hocha la tête. Il apprit ainsi avec un certain étonnement que cela était fait exprès, qu'Izou se sentait femme malgré son corps d'homme… Il ne dit rien, ne s'estimant surtout pas en droit de juger qui que ce soit, puis attendit que Marco dévoile sa dernière histoire.

Le blond eut un sourire triste et ses yeux s'embuèrent aux souvenirs doux-amers qui lui revenaient. Au début, personne ne savait comment définir Izou. Femme, homme ? Elle ou Il ? Ils s'emmêlaient souvent les pinceaux, hésitaient, ne tranchaient jamais pour l'un ou pour l'autre. En plus, à part le nombre grandissant d'infirmières au fur et à mesure que leur Père devenait de plus en plusvieux, il n'y avait pas de femmes dans l'équipage, ce qui faisait hésiter. Ils ne pouvaient pas considérer Izou comme une femme, puisqu'il faisait parti de leurs frères.

Puis Thatch était rentré dans l'équipage. Coureur de jupons raté mais grand amoureux des femmes, il avait compris ce que cherchait Izou au premier regard. Et lorsqu'il s'était présenté, il s'était incliné devant Izou et avait saisi la main pour la baiser.

Il fut le premier à l'appeler "elle".

Quand Marco et d'autres de ses frères lui avaient demandé pourquoi, intrigués, il avait simplement répondu qu'il ne faisait que suivre les désirs des dames. Ils n'avaient pas compris, sur le coup.

Le Phénix n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas sûr de comprendre.

Mais cela avait été attendrissant à voir. Izou rougissait parfois sous les attentions délicates, s'énervait parfois lorsque Thatch la trouvait trop délicate pour certaines missions. Un bon coup de pied dans le fondement remettait les idées en place au cuisinier.

Mais le quatrième commandant aimait les femmes, exclusivement les femmes. Et malgré tous ses souhaits, celle que Thatch nommait gentiment "La Dame au kimono" n'en était pas une.

Marco avait soudain su au regard triste d'Izou sur le cuisinier que Thatch avait dérobé son cœur sans même y penser, sans le vouloir, simplement en lui accordant son droit à se sentir, à être femme.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là. Izou malheureuse et Thatch ignorant.

Seulement, le quatrième commandant était bien plus finaud que ce qu'il montrait et surtout bien plus amoureux. Marco se souviendrait toujours du soir où, alors qu'il se trouvait dans les cordages pour admirer les étoiles, Thatch et Izou s'étaient retrouvés sur le pont et Thatch, cet idiot, avait simplement déclaré :

\- J'ai dit que j'aimais toutes les femmes. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'aimer, alors ?

Marco n'avait pas revu les deux commandants de toute la nuit, mais la phrase tournait encore dans sa tête, des années après. Pourquoi Thatch n'avait vu que la féminité d'Izou, alors que tout son corps était celui d'un homme ?

Le Conteur le sortit de ses pensées en le prenant par le poignet. Le Phénix plongea son regard dans les orbes sombres et inclina la tête lorsque le nomade lui déclara connaître la réponse.

\- On ne naît pas femme, commandant, on le devient. Et ça, votre frère l'avait compris.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir suivi, avant de s'écrouler contre la table, assommé par l'alcool. Le Conteur soupira en se laissant glisser sur sa chaise, pensif. Il n'aurait osé espéré qu'un jour, une histoire puisse illustrer aussi parfaitement cette pensée qu'une autre avait énoncé, il y a longtemps. Une femme aux cheveux blancs, archéologue, s'il se souvenait bien.

Il se redressa finalement et appela l'aubergiste. Il apprit ainsi que Marco habitait ici et que d'autres s'occuperaient de le ramener chez lui. Le Conteur paya toutes les consommations sans hésiter. Il travaillait souvent pour survivre, mais sa véritable et seule richesse était les histoires qu'on lui offrait.

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

* * *

 **A la prochaine Nuit, on changera de personnage à qui le Conteur offre une oreille attentive... Je préviens directement, ce ne sera pas forcément chronologique. Je fais selon ce que m'inspire les thèmes de la Nuit !**


	5. Toucher la vérité

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Enfin, je reviens sur ce recueil. Je pensais pas que je mettrais autant de temps avant de faire une nouvelle Nuit du Fof avec l'inspiration X). Je rappele donc le principe : écrire un texte en une heure sur un thème donné.**

 **Je ne suis pas certaine de faire plus d'un thème cette fois, surtout parce que je trouve que cet OS se suffit à lui-même.**

 **109ème Nuit du Fof**

 **Thème n°2 : Ensemble**

 **Rating : K**

 **Disclaimer : À part le Conteur, tout est à Oda.**

 **/!\ Je rappelle que les textes ne sont pas forcément par ordre chronologique !**

* * *

 _Deuxième nuit : Rayleigh_

 **.**

 **Toucher la vérité**

 **.**

La pluie battait avec fureur le pavé, piétiné quelques heures plutôt encore par des milliers de pieds venus assister à l'exécution du siècle. Le Conteur marcha jusqu'à l'échafaud, dressé spécialement pour ce jour qui aurait dû être glorieux pour la Marine. Du sang séché, qui avait dû goutter de la plateforme, formait une flaque au pied de la structure, que l'eau finirait par emporter.

Si éphémère. Si rapide. Une seconde avait suffi pour que meurt Roger et que naisse la nouvelle ère de la piraterie.

Il avait assisté à l'exécution depuis les toits, surplombant la masse mouvante et grouillante de voyeurs, d'ego surdimensionnés et de cœurs drapés de noir. Il avait cru reconnaître des membres de l'équipage de Roger dans la foule, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion créée par le soleil encore présent avant que le sang ne coule.

Un éclair traversa le ciel noir et bas, ramenant des souvenirs à sa mémoire. Un jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille, un blond avec une barbiche noire, tous les trois autour d'un verre, dans un boui-boui des plus infâmes.

 _« - Rejoins-nous et nous parcourons le monde ensemble ! »_

Ensemble. Une promesse si belle mais si vide de sens, car le Destin détestait quand des fils différents s'entremêlaient trop longtemps. Il s'agissait d'un vain rêve qui n'apportait que de la douleur et de la tristesse à la fin. Son ensemble à lui était vide, s'il devait reprendre une notion de mathématique que lui avait enseigné un jeune garçon, il y a longtemps, trop longtemps pour qu'il se souvienne d'autre chose que de son nom, Vegapunk. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il avait donc refusé la proposition, bien évidemment. Il tenait à rester loin de la douleur émotionnelle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait.

Il avait recroisé le second de Roger peu avant l'exécution dans un bar, ce dernier grimé pour ne pas être reconnu. Tentative qui avait lamentablement échoué avec lui. Il avait hésité avant de l'aborder, lui posant la question qui lui brûlait le cœur depuis leur première rencontre. Non pas pour le trésor que tous s'empressaient désormais de chercher, ni pour connaître les aventures de l'équipage du Roi des pirates, encore moins pour défier l'homme désormais sans attaches. Il espérait simplement savoir si, malgré ses connaissances et sa sagesse, il n'avait pas manqué quelque chose.

\- Ray… Aurai-je dû accepter ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait regardé avec un sourire en coin, les yeux pleins de tristesse et de douleur derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il avait levé sa choppe de saké en silence avant d'en boire une gorgée et son regard s'était perdu sur le bois sale et abîmé du comptoir.

\- Être considéré comme un sage et pourtant ne pas connaître la réponse à cette question… Conteur, avais-tu quelque chose à perdre ?

\- C'était un mensonge. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, répliqua-t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans sa propre boisson. J'aurai perdu mon temps.

Il avait reçu pour toute réponse le rire d'un des hommes les plus recherchés de la planète et sa note en prime. Le pirate ne s'était pas donné la peine de payer sa consommation. Le Conteur avait cherché parmi toutes les histoires amassées au fil des années pour tenter de comprendre, mais la réponse se dérobait à ses sens, comme s'il n'était pas digne de la connaître. Alors il se jura de parcourir encore plus le monde pour toucher cette vérité qui refusait de s'offrir à lui.

Aurait-il dû suivre Gol D. Roger et faire trembler le monde sur ses fondations ensemble, si c'était pour avoir mal lorsque les liens qu'ils auraient noués auraient été défaits ?

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (même si je doute, mon cerveau est resté en vacances X), et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis !**


End file.
